Pomme d'Amour
by Daiyaki Aoi
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang pria penyuka tomat. Ia salah satu pelanggan terbaik di toko di sudut kota Paris, Arrondissement. Setiap kali datang ia selalu bilang, 'Pomme d'Amour' pada penjualnya. Tapi kali ini, ia ingin mengucapkan 'd'Amour'-nya saja pada si gadis penjual. AU. Too Fluffy. A special fic for Hanyou Dark.


"Sasuke?" Mikoto sedikit berlari. "_Ma Chérie_?" sahutnya lagi dari arah dapur.

"_Oui Mama_?" Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya sembari menjinjing satu tas tomat. Ia agak heran kenapa Mikoto terdengar begitu khawatir. Ia melepaskan sepasang sarung tangan biru tua yang melekat di tangannya, kemudian melepaskan jas hangat sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau baru dari mana saja, Sasuke? _Mama_ khawatir." Mikoto muncul di ruang keluarga, memegang spatula di tangan kanan.

"Aku baru beli tomat." Sasuke mengangkat tas belanjaannya, nada bicaranya mulai terdengar santai.

"Memangnya kau beli tomat di mana?" Ibu berusia paruh baya itu merasa membeli tomat tidak memakan waktu selama itu. "Bukankah ada _supermachés _di ujung jalan? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku tidak membeli tomatku di _supermachés_, _Ma_." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak sehat. Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu percaya,"

"Jadi kau membeli tomat-tomat itu di mana?"

"Arrondissement 13."

"_Quoi_?"

.

.

**Pomme d'Amour**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Special (late) Birthday Fic for _Mademoiselle _**Hanyou Dark**

**Standard warning applied!**

March 2013

.

.

Hari itu Sasuke kembali ke daerah Arrondissement 13 untuk membeli _pomme d' amour_ langganannya. Di Arrondissement, pusat Chinatown Kota Paris itu, ada sebuah toko kecil yang biasa disebut-sebut sebagai '_green grocery_'. Toko kecil yang berkesan _vintage_ itu cukup menarik perhatian Sasuke setahun yang lalu dan semenjak itu, Sasuke adalah pelanggan tetap toko itu.

Penjualnya adalah seorang gadis yang setahun lebih muda darinya, yang berambut kebiruan, dan beriris perak-keunguan. Warna iris mata yang aneh, sebenarnya. Tapi selain itu, rambut kebiruannya adalah hasil pengecatan salon. Karena sudah mengenal gadis itu cukup lama, Sasuke tahu hampir semua tentangnya. Rambut gadis itu asalnya berwarna cokelat, khas perempuan-perempuan Paris lainnya. Gadis itu seorang _La Parisenne _blasteran, namanya Maëlys Moreau.

_Maëlys Moreau_…

Terkadang nama itu terdengar lebih dari sekedar pengucapan selintas bagi Sasuke. Nama itu bagaikan sebuah dentingan lagu indah yang mengalun begitu enak di dalam telinganya. Juga terasa harmoni setiap kali ia mengucapkannya.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke bisa melihat Maëlys yang sedang menata buah-buahan yang terjajar rapi di depan tokonya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, sepertinya Sasuke begitu tidak sabaran hari ini. Pukul sepuluh adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Maëlys untuk membuka tokonya, karena orang-orang Paris tidak suka bangun terlalu pagi.

_Maëlys Moreau_… atau Hinata Hyuuga?

Sasuke menyukai kedua nama itu. Ia menyeringai, kemudian memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam saku jas. Dengan langkah yang dipercepat, Sasuke menghampiri Maëlys yang sedang asyik menata buah-buahannya. Jika sudah asyik begini, Maëlys biasanya melupakan keadaan sekitar, itu berarti poin tambahan untuk Sasuke agar bisa membuatnya kaget.

Ketika sudah berada di belakang gadis itu, Sasuke menutup mata Maëlys dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain membekap mulut gadis itu agar tidak berteriak. Gawat jika Maëlys berteriak seperti anak gadis korban penculikan, bisa saja seluruh penghuni Chinatown Paris mau membuatnya menjadi sebuah _Dim Sum_ dengan menyatukan tubuhnya di alat pengukus makanan.

Maëlys menjerit dalam bekapannya, kemudian mulai meronta-ronta. Dari dalam toko, seorang gadis seumuran Maëlys berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke luar dengan raut wajah 'ada apa?'. Sasuke mengenali gadis itu sebagai Tenten, sahabat baik Maëlys. Sasuke segera mengisyaratkan Tenten untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"T-Tenten?" Maëlys berkata dengan susah payah. "S-s-siapa y-yang me-membekap—kh!—ku?"

Tenten tidak tahan untuk tertawa sekaligus menyesal pada Sasuke. Masalahnya, Maëlys selalu menyadari kehadirannya. Tenten sudah tahu pasti kalau Sasuke menyukai Maëlys. Pria Italia memang tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi.

Sasuke saat itu terlalu fokus memelototi Tenten yang hampir tertawa, ia tidak sadar kalau jemari Maëlys menyelinap ke sela-sela jemarinya, dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi refleks Maëlys masih kalah cepat dari Sasuke, menjadikan Sasuke kembali memegang kendali. Maëlys menggeram sebal.

"Tidak secepat itu, _Mademoiselle_," Sasuke berujar dengan seringaian yang tak pernah luput dari bibirnya.

"_Mo-Monsieur!_" Maëlys langsung menyadari siapa yang membekapnya, tepat pada saat Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya.

"_Âllo_ _Mademoiselle_," sapa Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah.

Wajah Maëlys langsung memerah, bercampur malu, dan kesal. Mata keperakkannya menatap mata kelam Sasuke lurus-lurus, bibirnya mengerucut.

**.:: Pomme d'Amour ::.**

'_Kalau saja aku punya panci super besar_,' pikir Hinata melantur. Ia melontarkan lirikan-lirikan sebal pada pria yang—menurutnya—sangat mengganggu pagi harinya yang tenang dan cerah. Bisa-bisanya pria Italia itu membekapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun! '_Kalau aku punya, aku pasti sudah mengukusnya… Tidak, tidak. Mungkin aku memutilasinya terlebih dahulu, kemudian merebusnya ke dalam air mendidih, dan…'_ pikir Hinata lagi dengan kejam, tapi sebelum menyelesaikan fantasi berlebihannya, pria menyebalkan itu mulai berdeham.

"Maëlys…" panggil Ermanno.

Hinata menoleh, "_Quoi_?" tanyanya galak. Setelah Ermanno membekapnya tadi, Hinata berencana untuk tidak memperbolehkannya membeli satu pun tomat dari tokonya. Biarkan saja Ermanno mati karena tidak bisa hidup tanpa tomat! Nah, itu baru ide yang bagus. Daripada bersusah-susah memutilasi tubuhnya terlebih dahulu? Cara yang kurang efisien, sungguh.

Sudah setahun penuh Hinata mengenal Ermanno, laki-laki blasteran Italia-Jepang yang pindah ke Paris karena keluarganya memang kerap berpindah-pindah domisili. Hinata sendiri adalah seorang blasteran Jepang-Prancis, jadi ia merasa nyaman untuk dekat dengan Ermanno. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Hinata adalah seorang Mahasiswi salah satu universitas di Paris yang menumpang tinggal di rumah sahabatnya, Tenten. Tenten juga bersekolah di universitas yang sama dengan Hinata, kebetulan ia mempunyai keluarga di Chinatown Paris ini. Terkadang, Hinata merasa begitu kesepian, karena hampir seluruh hidupnya ia habiskan di Jepang.

"Kau akan memperbolehkanku membeli tomat, tidak?" Ermanno sendiri mulai merasa bahwa semua yang dilakukan Hinata amat sangat konyol. Maksudnya, Hinata mau merugikan dirinya sendiri dengan mengabaikan pelanggan terbaiknya? Prinsip berdagang macam apa itu?

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata tegas.

"Kalau aku tak pernah kembali lagi ke sini untuk membeli tomatmu, bagaimana?" Ermanno masih bersikeras.

"Kau akan datang. Lagipula, aku punya banyak pelanggan. Pelangganku bukan kau saja, tahu." Hinata mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau aku memasang spanduk di tengah jalan berisikan larangan untuk mengunjungi tokomu, bagaimana?"

Ugh. Ermanno. Dalam keadaan Hinata marah pun, keisengan Ermanno tampaknya tidak akan pernah padam. "Lakukan saja, sana."

"Besok pagi, ketika kau bangun, kau akan langsung berubah menjadi nenek-nenek."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mengutukmu, Maëlys."

"Kau mau aku cepat tua?"

"Mungkin. Kalau dibutuhkan."

"Syukurlah. Dengan begitu, aku bisa cepat mati agar tidak mendengar kecerewetanmu lagi, Ermanno."

"Aku tidak cerewet,"

"Ermanno, kau adalah lelaki paling cerewet di dunia."

"Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti berbicara, kau harus memberiku tomat-tomatmu."

Ups. Skak-mat. Kalau saja Hinata adalah _Rapunzel_, ia pasti sudah mengayunkan pantat panci penggorengannya ke wajah-sok-tampan Ermanno. Dengan amat-sangat terpaksa, Hinata memberi tomat-tomat yang Ermanno mau. Bagi Hinata sekarang, yang terpenting Ermanno pergi jauh-jauh dari ketenangan jiwa dan tokonya.

"Tapi besok, kau tidak boleh ke sini." kata Hinata ketika menyerahkan tas kertas berisi tomat pada Ermanno.

"_Merci beaucoup_, Maëlys." Ermanno masih menyunggingkan senyum terkutuknya sebelum angkat kaki dari toko kecil Hinata. "Besok aku akan tetap ke sini." Setelah itu, bayangannya menghilang di balik pintu.

Tenten, yang melihat keseluruhan adegan itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ermanno—atau Sasuke—itu terlihat benar-benar menyukaimu lho, Hinata."

"Tenten, aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya." Sarkasme itu keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Tenten tersenyum geli. "Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya…"

"Tidak akan pernah, untuk ukuran pria Italia." Hinata mengambil salah satu buah apel ranum yang berada di dekatnya. "Pria Italia memang seorang penggoda, Tenten. Bukan berarti dia menyukaiku."

"Tapi, tadi itu benar-benar konyol. Tidak ada pembeli yang memaksa penjual untuk menjual dagangannya padanya dan tidak ada penjual yang menolak untuk menjual dagangannya pada pelanggan tetapnya, kecuali kalian berdua." Ujar Tenten sambil membawa sebuah kardus buah.

"T-tapi…"

"Semua hal bisa terjadi, Hinata." Tenten tersenyum dan Hinata menganggap senyum itu adalah jurang yang akan melahapnya. Hinata mengembuskan napas panjang.

_Dari awal, aku memang sudah menyukai Ermanno, Tenten… _

**.:: Pomme d'Amour ::.**

Sasuke mengempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu bersama Maëlys itu. Ia menyeringai lagi mengingatnya. Besok, tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, Sasuke akan ke toko Maëlys lagi. Tapi, kali ini bukan untuk membeli _pomme d'amour_ pada gadis itu.

Sasuke mendesah keras-keras. Tapi… memangnya Maëlys mau menerimanya? Maëlys benci pria Italia, Sasuke tahu. Bukankah Sasuke seorang pria Jepang? Maëlys juga tahu itu.

"Astaga, Sasuke, kenapa kau terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta begitu?" Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke, tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"_Baka Aniki_!" Sasuke tak sadar mengumpat dengan bahasa ibunya. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sejak melihat kau mengempaskan diri di sofa seperti remaja yang sedang putus cinta."

"Hentikan istilah bodohmu itu."

"Kau yang bodoh."

"Siapa yang dimabuk cinta dan siapa yang bodoh?" Mikoto tiba-tiba melewati Sasuke dan Itachi sambil membawa seporsi kue tomat untuk Sasuke.

"Ah, kue tomat lagi?" Itachi memandang piring itu tanpa minat. "Kapan kau akan bosan memakan tomat, Sasuke?"

"Tidak akan pernah." Jawab Sasuke cuek dan mulai mengambil sepotong kue bagiannya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Mikoto rasanya nostalgia ke saat-saat ketika usianya mau menjelang tiga puluhan, di mana ia masih bebas menghukum kedua anak lelakinya. Saat ini tangannya sudah gatal menahan keinginan untuk mencubit lengan Itachi dan Sasuke. "Kenapa dari kalian berdua, tidak ada yang mirip denganku sih? Sifat juga kalian sangat mirip dengan ayah kalian."

"Karena takdir, _Ma_."

"Karena takdir, _Ma_."

Itachi dan Sasuke menjawab berbarengan dengan gaya yang cuek, membuat Mikoto tidak bisa menahan cubitannya lagi. "Lupakan saja apa yang _Mama_ tanyakan tadi." Kemudian, ibu dua anak itu kembali lagi ke dalam dapur. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya bisa meringis pelan merasakan cubitan di lengan mereka.

.

.

_Tu sei la mia stella_… _La più brilliante…_

Seandainya Maëlys mengerti kalimat itu. Sasuke pernah mengucapkan seuntai kalimat berbahasa Italia itu sebulan yang lalu, tapi Maëlys hanya menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan pandangan bertanya. Sebenarnya, bahasa Prancis kalimat itu tidak jauh berbeda… Tapi Sasuke tak ingin menjelaskannya lebih lanjut.

'_Ça veut diro quoi?'_ tanya Maëlys saat itu, memaksa Sasuke memberikannya jawaban. Semoga saja gadis itu tidak mencari tahu. _Ya, semoga saja…_

"Ermanno?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk. Matahari sudah terbenam satu jam yang lalu, sekarang memang pas waktu makan malam. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya 'Ermanno' di dalam rumah hanyalah Pierre, ayahnya. "Ermanno, ayo turun. Waktunya makan malam."

Sasuke menjawab 'ya', tapi yang terdengar hanyalah serentetan gumaman yang Pierre tidak pahami. Akhirnya, pria senja itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera turun ke bawah. Mikoto dan Itachi pasti sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

Sebenarnya, hanya Ermanno yang ia beri nama Italia, sementara ketika Itachi lahir, Mikoto bersikeras memberi nama Jepang pada Itachi. Tapi, Pierre akhirnya mengalah karena Mikoto tetap memberi 'Ermanno' sebuah nama Jepang; Sasuke.

Memang agak susah jika memiliki keluarga ras campuran. Pierre juga tadinya menetapkan peraturan 'harus berbicara Italiano jika sedang berada di dalam rumah', tapi istri dan anaknya justru cepat beradaptasi dengan bahasa Prancis. Jadi, terkadang ia harus bersabar jika tiga bahasa bercampur menjadi satu ketika mereka melakukan musyawarah keluarga.

**.:: Pomme d'Amour ::.**

Hinata membuka tokonya pukul sepuluh pagi seperti biasa. Dari dalam toko, ia menyeret kotak-kotak kayu berisi buah-buahan dan sayuran dengan sekuat tenaga. Tenten juga membantunya. Namun, gadis imigran Cina itu tampak lebih kuat dengan mengangkat kotak-kotak kayu itu secara langsung.

'_Apa Ermanno akan datang?' _tanya Hinata dalam hati. Pria Italia itu memang berkata dengan nada main-main, tapi Ermanno biasanya serius dengan segala ucapannya. 'Eh bien_, kenapa aku memikirkannya? Kau menyedihkan, Hinata. Sangat menyedihkan._'

Sebenarnya ada alasan khusus kenapa Hinata tidak menginginkan Ermanno untuk datang. Hari ini Hinata akan pergi ke Kota Alberqueque untuk mengunjungi keluarganya. Dan, ia tidak ingin bersedih karena harus meninggalkan Paris selama satu minggu. Sedih? Tentu saja Hinata sedih. Ermanno—walaupun ia menyebalkan—tetaplah teman yang menyenangkan. Seminggu tanpa Ermanno akan menjadi hari-hari yang sangat membosankan.

'_Lagipula tomat-tomatku sudah habis. Ini akhir minggu, tidak ada alasan bagi Ermanno untuk datang._' Pikir Hinata lagi. Tak dipungkiri, ia sedikit kecewa. Ermanno biasanya tak pernah datang di akhir minggu.

'_Untuk apa? Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah tomatmu, Maëlys_.' Hinata bisa membayangkan jawaban Ermanno nanti jika ia bertanya.

Di Alberqueque tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Lagipula, Keluarga Moreau memang tinggal di Alberqueque, hanya saja Hinata tinggal di Paris untuk mengambil kuliah di salah satu universitas di sana. Kebetulan, ayah, ibu, adik dan kakak sepupunya sedang berada di Alberqueque untuk liburan keluarga. Jadi, mungkin Hinata tidak akan kebosanan. Ada Hanabi dan Neji yang pasti memintanya untuk mengajak mereka berkeliling. Lalu Hanabi pasti akan merengek, bertanya kenapa rumah kakek dan neneknya tidak berada di Paris saja.

Ayah Hinata adalah seorang pria Jepang sejati, bernama Hiashi Hyuuga. Semantara ibunya adalah seorang wanita Prancis, bernama Laura Moreau. Ibu Hinata tentu saja menuruti kemauan Hiashi untuk tinggal di Jepang, jadi Hinata dan Hanabi lahir dan besar di Jepang. Selama tiga tahun kuliahnya ini, Hinata memang kerap mengunjungi Alberqueque untuk menemui nenek dan kakeknya.

"Maëlys," Hinata terkejut mendengar panggilan itu. Ia berputar dan mendapati Ermanno berdiri di depannya, _masih dengan senyum terkutuknya_.

"Ermanno…" Tiba-tiba Hinata tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. "Kenapa kau…?"

"Ke sini?" Ermanno meneruskan pertanyaan Hinata sambil mendengus. "Aku mau membeli sesuatu."

"Kenapa? Kau tahu benar tomat-tomatku habis hari ini, Manno." Sahut Hinata heran.

"Ah. Salah. Bukan mau _membeli_, tapi aku ingin _meminta_." Hinata tetap diam saat Ermanno mengoreksi kata-katanya, menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Hinata bahkan terlalu bingung untuk bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Tiba-tiba, pandangan Ermanno terlihat lebih serius. Dengan suaranya yang rendah dan pelan, ia berkata,"_Tu sei la mia stella… La più brilliante…_"

Wajah Hinata langsung tertutupi oleh rona merah yang menjalar dari pipinya. Sebulan yang lalu, Ermanno juga pernah mengatakannya, tapi ia enggan untuk memberitahukan apa artinya. Jadi, hari itu juga Hinata pergi ke perpustakaan kota, mencari buku kamus bahasa Italia-Prancis yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari. _Apakah… ini pernyataan cinta?_

"_Vous êtes mon étoile… Le plus brillant…_" Hinata menerjemahkan bahasa Italia itu ke dalam bahasa Prancis, suaranya sedikit bergetar, lirih karena malu.

Ermanno terkesima. "Kau tahu apa artinya?" ucap Ermanno tidak percaya. Sungguh, Hinata ingin tertawa karena ekspresinya saat itu. Tapi ia tidak berani. Biarkan saja keseriusan ini berjalan dengan _seharusnya_.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

**.:: Pomme d'Amour ::.**

"_Pomme d'Amour_ itu indah," Sasuke hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Maëlys ketika melihat gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. Maëlys bahkan terlihat jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya. Jantung Sasuke berdebar, kemudian ia melanjutkan,"Ada kata _d'amour_ di dalamnya, kau tahu? _D'amour_ yang telah menguciku, Maëlys. Sepertinya, kau telah menyalurkannya lewat tomat-tomat yang kau jual padaku."

Maëlys menunduk semakin dalam dan jantung Sasuke semakin terdengar mengerikan. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras, membuat seberkas perasaan tak nyaman dan canggung yang menguci pergerakan tubuhnya di tempat. Mendadak, Sasuke merasa waktu berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya.

"Gombal, Ermanno. Kau gombal sekali." Maëlys akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Matanya berkaca-kaca sementara wajahnya dipenuhi rona merah yang terlihat selaras dengan kulit pucatnya. Sasuke mengembuskan napas lega. Ya, mulai sekarang Maëlys adalah gadis_nya_.

Karena tidak tahan melihat Maëlys yang begitu manis, Sasuke segera menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya. Ia bisa merasakan perasaannya melayang dan begitu merasa bahagia. Meski Sasuke payah dalam mengekspresikannya lewat wajah—karena senyumnya hanya sebatas seringaian saja—tapi mata hitam obsidian itu memancarkan kehangatan yang tiada henti ke dalam mata ungu-keperakkan Maëlys.

"Mesum." Kata Maëlys setelah Sasuke melepasnya.

"Iya, dan kau telah jatuh cinta pada pria Italia mesum yang gombal." Sasuke memasang seringai—yang sering Maëlys sebut-sebut sebagai senyum terkutuk—menggoda.

Wajah Maëlys lebih memerah lagi. Ia melemparkan sebuah apel ke arah Sasuke. "Be-Berisik,"

Sasuke tentu menangkapnya. "Nah ini baru _pomme _yang benar. Hanya kurang lengkap tanpa _d'amour_-nya. Iya bukan, Maëlys?" Sasuke menggodanya lagi. "Karena _d'amour_-nya sudah aku dapatkan tadi."

Oh, Maëlys yakin dirinya akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

**.:: La Fin ::.**

**.Kamus Mini.**

_Ma chérie_= Sayangku

_Oui_= Ya

_Mama_= Ibu/ Mama

_Supermachés_= Supermarket

_Quoi_= Apa

_La Parisenne_= Sebutan untuk wanita-wanita Paris

_Dim Sum_= Semacam snack kukus khas Cina (Mandarin)

_Mademoiselle_= Nona

_Monsieur_= Tuan

_Âllo_= Halo

_Merci Beaucoup_= Terima kasih banyak

_Ça veut diro quoi_= Apa maksudnya?

_Eh bien_= Astaga

_Tu sei la mia stella_= Kau adalah Bintangku (Italian)

_La più brilliante_= Yang paling bersinar (Italian)

_Vous êtes mon êtoile_= Kau adalah Bintangku

_Le plus brillant_= Yang paling bersinar

**.Kamus Mini.**

**A/N: **_This fic is too fluff maybe._

Ngomong-ngomong,maaf sebesar-besarnya buat _Mademoiselle _**Hanyou Dark**, yang fic NCIS-nya nggak jadi kubikinin. Maaf banget ya **Vera-chan**… TT^TT _Pardon_! Terpaksa aku ganti sama _Pomme d'Amour_ ini. Semoga menghibur dan nggak garing ya! _Really… really… sorry_. _Writer block… _Dan juga buat keterlambatannya. Aku tahu aku lelet sekali.

Reader-_tachi_, maaf ya kalau 'feel'-nya kurang berasa. _It's too fluffy, I know_. Udah lama nggak nulis memang suatu beban. Mana kemarin ada reviewer **Begins With Rome **yang masih aja inget kalau aku belum update selama 8 bulan! TT^TT _Gomenasaaaaiiii_… Aku juga nggak mau kayak gini. Tapi apa boleh buat, UN _is sucks! And I have to prepare it perfectly_. _As perfect as I could_. _So many sacrifice that I've done to reach that. Including to write my fics._

Fic ini ditulis secara diam-diam dan hanya menghabiskan waktu sehari penuh. Well, aku juga nggak tahan kalau hanya memendam ide-ide dalam kepala atau ditulis kerangkanya saja. Kalau lupa gimana? (Meski sudah menulis kerangka, aku sering lupa ceritanya lho, entah kenapa) Inspirasi itu kan nggak bisa didapat setiap saat. *nyengir*

Nama Hinata: Maëlys Moreau

Nama Sasuke: Ermanno Saviero

_**-Pojok Curcol Author **__(yang nggak mau nggak usah baca ya!_)_**-**_

Jadi, ide buat fic ini tuh muncul pas aku lagi liat-liat soal bahasa Indonesia dan aku baru tahu kalau bahasa Prancis-nya tomat itu _Pomme d'Amour_! _Kawaii _banget kan? _Pomme d'Amour _secara harfiah artinya Apel Cinta. Lucu kan? Keren kan? Makanya ide ini langsung terlintas di dalam kepalaku layaknya kereta api express.

Terus, aku langsung memikirkan sesuatu. Kenapa Sasuke-nya nggak dibikin jadi orang Italia aja? Biarin deh, Fugaku dibuang, demi kelangsungan hidup fic ini. Jadi, dengan ngebiarin Fugaku mewek di pojok ruangan, nggak rela kalau Mikoto dipasangin sama OC, akupun mulai menulis fic ini. Kan keren banget, ceweknya orang Prancis, cowoknya orang Italia. Kenapa?

_Karena cewek-cewek cantik itu ya cewek-cewek Prancis_!

_Dan, _cassanova _yang bikin _melting_ itu cowok-cowok Italia_!

Asli, rasanya kayak masangin orang yang bener-bener cocok satu sama lain! Aku selalu _ngawang-ngawang _nggak jelas lho, tiap ngebayangin cassanova-cassanova Italia. Mereka tuh bikin cewek-cewek _melting_! _They're the hottest guy ever_! Tapi, kelemahannya ya… mereka'flamboyan' alias playboy.

Iyalah. Udah **kaya**, **ganteng**, **seksi**, dan **pinter**, cewek mana yang nggak terjerat sih? Palingan ada, cewek yang menyangkal. Tapi mungkin, cewek itu udah _desperate_ dan putus cinta berkali-kali. Atau, udah setia sama pasangannya. Tapi kan kalau sekedar bilang, "Ih ganteng!" atau "Gila seksi bangeeet…" pasti ngomong juga kan?

Dan, yang paling penting, karakter Sasuke dan Hinata cocok banget sama kriteria di atas! _I really love this pair_! :*

Yah, kok jadi _fangirling_-an gini sih? Gak papa lah ya… Kan buat _refreshing_ dari soal-soal UN sialan itu. Nah, sekarang tolong reader-_tachi _doain author yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini ya. Ucapin pelan-pelan di hati, '_Semoga _author _Daiyaki Aoi berhasil masuk SMAN 3 di kotanya._ _Amin._' Gitu, oke?

*Dihajar rame-rame* Modus lo, _Thor!_

_**-End of Pojok Curcol-**_

Oke, _mind to review_, reader-_tachi_? Aku sangat berharap akan review-review reader-_tachi_ yang baik dan tidak sombong. Review adalah semangatku. :') Segala bentuk review akan kuterima dengan senang hati. _See you in my another story_! Oh, dan, kalau ada reader_-tachi_ yang masih bingung soal bahasa, latar atau apa pun, bisa langsung bertanya padaku lewat _review_ ya! Nanti kujawab via PM. Oke?


End file.
